


Море, солнце, острова

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго и Ренджи совмещают работу и отдых</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach  
> Устоявшиеся отношения, кроссовер с "Пиратами Карибского моря"
> 
> Беты — Becky Thatcher, Emberstone

Ичиго всегда просыпался мгновенно — как будто что-то толкало под дых. Вот и сейчас он вынырнул из утренней дремы, едва почувствовав знакомую реяцу. Открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на Ренджи, восседающего на подоконнике. Тот широко ухмылялся.

Ичиго приглашающе откинул одеяло, и Ренджи спрыгнул на пол. Быстро разделся, нырнул в кровать и сразу же закинул ногу Ичиго на бедро, потерся членом.

— Придурок, — Ичиго потянулся, с наслаждением прижимаясь к горячему телу, — почему ты не в гигае?

— Есть две новости, — Ренджи положил ладонь на его член и сжал.

Ичиго счастливо выдохнул и выгнулся, чувствуя, как возбуждается.

— Хорошая и плохая?

— Угу, — Ренджи начал мять мошонку, и Ичиго раздвинул ноги, часто задышав. — У меня задание, черт его знает на сколько.

Ичиго схватил Ренджи за запястье и отвел руку от своего паха. Приподнялся на локте, глядя в лицо, и поинтересовался:

— Это хорошая новость или плохая?

Ренджи захохотал, и Ичиго пришлось закрывать ему рот ладонью:

— Тише ты, придурок, девочки еще спят.

Ренджи куснул за пальцы, и Ичиго отдернул руку, ругаясь — больно цапнул, сволочь.

— Хорошая в том, что мне разрешили взять тебя.

Ичиго резко перевернулся, подмял Ренджи по себя и обхватил его член, царапнул ногтем по нежной плоти. Ренджи прикусил ему кожу на плече и начал размеренно толкаться в руку. Ичиго мстительно потянул за мошонку и сжал пальцы.

— Мне из тебя вытягивать, что ли?

— Надо смотаться в другое измерение — вроде вашего Мира живых, только там все по-другому.

— И что за измерение?

— Тебе понравится. Солнце, море, острова, корабли…

— Пираты? — ухмыльнулся Ичиго.

— В точку, — Ренджи щелкнул пальцами. — А теперь переворачивайся кверху задницей.

— Охренел? 

— Массаж сделаю.

— Знаю я твои массажи, позвоночник потом в трусы ссыпается.

— Я же не думал, что ты такой хлипкий, — заухмылялся Ренджи, проводя рукой по боку. Сжал сосок, и от этого Ичиго прострелило короткой вспышкой возбуждения. — Просыпайся, короче.

— Ладно, ладно, — Ичиго прижался бедрами к Ренджи, чувствуя, как их члены соприкасаются, сунул руку ему в промежность, нащупывая задний проход. — Смазку достань, — голос охрип.

Ренджи сунул руку под подушку, извлекая флакон, зубами открыл крышку.

— Подставляй руку.

В ладонь полилась прохладная жидкость, и Ичиго свел пальцы, удерживая ее. Обильно смазав себя, он развел Ренджи ноги пошире и приставил головку к сжатому входу. Глубоко вздохнул, вздрагивая от волны ощущений, и начал неторопливо проталкиваться внутрь.

Ренджи блаженно жмурился, водя руками по спине Ичиго. Шершавые ладони щекотали кожу, возбуждая в копчике дрожь, которая сжималась плотным клубком внизу живота. Потом он подхватил Ичиго под ягодицы, притягивая к себе, и насадился на член.

От ощущения гладких горячих мышц, стиснувших член, Ичиго всхлипнул, зажмурился, тяжело дыша и утыкаясь лбом в плечо Ренджи. Постоянные поглаживания по ягодицам — царапающие и щекочущие — плавили кожу, и Ичиго задвигался, вбиваясь в Ренджи короткими толчками.

А тот как издевался, сжимая мышцы вокруг члена. Потом положил Ичиго руку на затылок и прижал к себе, торопливо подмахивая. Ичиго быстро слизнул каплю пота с груди Ренджи, просунул руку между своим животом и его, обхватил член и начал быстро дрочить, вколачиваясь все сильнее, предвкушая надвигающийся оргазм, от которого темнело в глазах.

— Ичиго, — шепот Ренджи обжег ухо, — сильнее. Бля! — он вскрикнул, когда Ичиго вбился в него с размаху. 

Свернувшееся в животе неистовое возбуждение накатило волной, заставило задергаться, изливаясь — спазм за спазмом. Ичиго обнимал Ренджи, кончая в него и чувствуя каждой клеточкой трение кожи о кожу. Он рухнул, дрожа и задыхаясь, член скользил в заднем проходе Ренджи свободно, выплескивая остатки спермы. 

Ренджи столкнул Ичиго с себя, и он послушно перевернулся на спину — было хорошо, томно и лениво, хотелось бездумно трогать Ренджи, дрожащего, возбужденного Ренджи, льющего смазку себе прямо на ствол.

Скользкие пальцы протолкнулись в анус, и Ичиго расставил ноги, тяжело дышать. На бедра из ануса Ренджи закапало, Ичиго размазал собственную сперму и охнул, когда Ренджи плавно вставил ему. 

Открыв глаза, Ичиго всматривался в напряженное лицо — закушенная губа, мутный и шальной взгляд. Это выражение возбуждало куда больше, чем член, растягивающий задницу.

Ренджи подхватил Ичиго за ногу, прижал к груди, давая себе полный доступ, и задвигался. Член проталкивался внутрь, вызывая в животе тянущее чувство восторга, а потом выходил — и от пустоты хотелось скулить. Ичиго жадно смотрел, как с каждым толчком лицо Ренджи искажается, трогал острые линии татуировок, касался щек, водил пальцами по губам.

Толчки становились все мощнее, Ренджи отчаянно жмурился и хрипло выдыхал. Когда Ичиго в очередной раз тронул его губы, Ренджи прикусил пальцы и задвигал языком, вылизывая их.

Ичиго поднял вторую ногу, закидывая Ренджи на талию, прижался к нему теснее и начал подмахивать, чувствуя, как о промежность трутся плотные яички Ренджи. Он чувствовал приближение чужого оргазма — Ренджи содрогался всем телом, член в заднем проходе пульсировал, растягивая еще больше. А потом Ренджи выгнулся и стал вбиваться в него мощными рывками, сжал его сосок, скрутил до боли, а Ичиго все смотрел на его лицо и не мог насмотреться. Блин, кончающий Ренджи — это охренительное зрелище. А кончающий в него Ренджи — от этого просто улетает крыша.

Ичиго опустил ноги и обнял Ренджи, расплетая густой длинный хвост. Волосы водопадом закрыли лицо — вот теперь стало совсем хорошо. Он довольно вздохнул.

Через минуту стало неудобно и мокро, Ренджи распластался, навалившись на него, и Ичиго недовольно отпихнул его с себя.

— Я сейчас свалюсь, — предупредил Ренджи.

— Ну и хрен с тобой, — Ичиго потянулся — мышцы приятно и сладко ныли.

— Загрохочу, перебужу всех.

— Думаешь, нас кто-то не услышал?

Ренджи ухмыльнулся:

— Если нас все равно слышат, какой смысл молчать?

Ичиго лениво отвесил ему подзатыльник:

— Потому что не надо наглеть. 

— Понял, понял я, — Ренджи со смехом задержал руку Ичиго, когда тот вознамерился отвесить ему еще одну затрещину — посильнее предыдущей. — Ладно, надеюсь, что в ванной все еще никого, пойду…

— Вали.

Ренджи начал подниматься, но Ичиго ухватил его за руку, повалил, вжимая в кровать и вдыхая знакомый запах. Ренджи терпеливо лежал, только грудь тяжело поднималась.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался он.

— Скучал, — коротко ответил Ичиго и отпихнул Ренджи от себя.

Тот в ответ зажал его и начал трепать по голове.

— Вали уже, придурок, — рассмеявшись, оттолкнул его Ичиго.

Ренджи встал, потянулся и широко ухмыльнулся:

— Я тоже скучал.

Перед тем, как выйти, Ренджи все же натянул хакама — и Ичиго решил, что не будет ломать ему руку. Когда они оба закончили с душем и пришли в столовую, там уже хозяйничал отец. Ичиго привычно подпихнул его плечом, здороваясь.

— Ну так и вот, — Ренджи оптимистично жевал огромный бутерброд и что-то рассказывал. — Надо их всех отправить по местам, и точка. 

— Маюри сам не хочет этим заняться? — фыркнул отец, пристально всматриваясь в содержимое гудящей микроволновки.

— Нет, конечно, а то с чего бы столько тянули? Там же неинтересно, техническая работа, им возиться неохота.

Отец хмыкнул — похоже, он хорошо понимал Маюри. Ичиго переводил взгляд с одного на другого, потом взъерошил волосы и уселся за стол:

— Вы сейчас о чем?

— Куда мы с тобой отправимся, — прожевав, сказал Ренджи, — я же говорил.

— А, — протянул Ичиго, — и что?

Тренькнула микроволновка, и отец поставил перед Ичиго и Ренджи тарелки с разогретым мясом и овощами.

— Ну вот, — Ренджи довольно подтянул к себе свою порцию, — спасибо, Куросаки-сан. Другими измерениями Двенадцатый отряд занимается, там с духовной силой негусто, Пустых из-за этого практически нет. А тут у них баланс поехал, давно причем. Завелась парочка неучтенных душ, которые могут превратиться в Пустых.

— И они только сейчас раскачались проверить? — недовольно проворчал Ичиго. Знал он это готейское «давно» — там, наверное, уже полмира выкосило, раз на балансе отразилось.

— Да не забивай голову, все будет нормально. Если что, глянем — и сразу назад. У меня приказ капитана, — Ренджи широко улыбнулся.

Ичиго пожал плечами — ему-то что? Если посражаться с Ренджи — это он запросто, давно пора поставить придурка на место. А там, может, отдохнуть получится. Раз уж море, солнце и острова. Ренджи продолжал что-то говорить, отец кивал, Ичиго прислушивался краем уха — по всему выходило, что отправляются они не меньше чем на неделю, да еще и прямо сегодня.

Ичиго отложил вилку и поинтересовался:

— А план-то какой?

Ренджи пожал плечами и отставил тарелку:

— Сейчас по плану ты прощаешься с сестрами, потом мы идем к Урахаре-сан.

Ичиго закатил глаза — надо же, какие подробности.

Реализация первого пункта плана затянулась — Юзу устроила Ренджи настоящий допрос: чем собирается питаться дорогой братик, на чем спать и в чем ходить. Ичиго ухмылялся, но на помощь не спешил.

У Урахары тоже оказалось не все гладко — в задней комнате было свалено огромное количество ящиков, в которых тот рылся с огромным усердием. Доставал серо-коричневые упаковки с чем-то, что напоминало кошачью еду, отбрасывал, бормоча под нос что-то непонятное.

К тому времени, когда Урахара освободился, Ичиго с Ренджи порядком заскучали. Зато потом он развил бурную деятельность — вручил им по пачке того самого «кошачьего корма», уверив, что это очень полезно, питательно и практически безвкусно, а еще надувной плавающий дом.

— Почти как настоящий, — сияя, сообщил Урахара и тут же продемонстрировал работу, вмяв Ичиго, Ренджи, Тессая да и самого себя в стены. — Ох, надо было показывать снаружи, — ни капли не смущаясь, прокомментировал он.

— Заняться вам нечем, Урахара-сан, — потирая затылок, проворчал Ренджи. Ичиго с ним был полностью согласен.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Урахара, — побочный продукт после изобретения моих особых гигаев. Можно создать практически любую имитацию и сжать в малый объем.

— А он точно не утонет? — Ичиго настороженно рассматривал крупную зеленую горошину.

— Ну, конструкция, возможно, еще далека от совершенства, поэтому я, на всякий случай, дам несколько запасных. — И Урахара вложил шарик в небольшую коробку, где уже находилась еще примерно дюжина таких же. — Бесплатно, — поднял он вверх палец. — Но вы, конечно, очень меня обяжете, если запомните и расскажете про обнаруженные недостатки.

Ичиго и Ренджи только переглянулись.

Шагая к порталу, Ренджи все-таки разворчался:

— Ненавижу, когда он тестирует свои изобретения именно на мне.

У Ичиго тоже были мысли на этот счет, однако сейчас тему развивать не хотелось. Поэтому он просто сказал:

— Урахара-сан не дал бы нам ничего опасного.

Ренджи посмотрел недоверчиво, и Ичиго вздохнул.

— Ладно, он бы не дал нам ничего смертельно опасного.

— Да какая разница? Неохота с мокрой жопой бегать.


	2. Chapter 2

— Да ты знал! — успел проорать Ичиго, выскакивая из портала, и они с Ренджи на полной скорости влетели в воду.

— Тьфу, мать твою! — Ренджи отплевывался от волос, облепивших лицо, крутил головой, озираясь. Ичиго бил руками по воде и хохотал, пока тот не обозлился: — Ну чего ты ржешь? 

— Да ладно тебе, бывало и хуже, — он подплыл ближе и отвел мокрую прядь от лица Ренджи.

— Это точно, — у Ренджи были карие глаза с золотистыми крапинками и длинные ресницы, сейчас мокрые и слипшиеся. 

Ичиго положил руки ему на плечи. Губы у Ренджи оказались солеными. Они медленно целовались, вокруг плескалось море, а ткань шикахушо липла к телу. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Ренджи откашлялся, отвернулся и начал копаться в карманах.

— Для начала дом — или что там нам подсунул Урахара-сан…

Урахара и вправду им «подсунул» дом. Ну, или как минимум, неплохую палатку с жестким полом, в которой можно было даже стоять в полный рост, заваленную изнутри мягкими подушками и одеялами. В ней оказались даже подставки для мечей.

Ренджи недоверчиво попрыгал, смешно наклонив голову и словно прислушиваясь, к чему это приведет. Не привело ни к чему особенному — о днище глухо плескалась вода, сама же конструкция даже не покосилась.

Ичиго посмотрел на его ужимки, отстегнул от пояса сумку с вещами и начал молча раздеваться. На одну из подставок он пристроил Зангецу, на вторую Ренджи положил Забимару.

Когда они расположиись на корме, обдуваемые ветерком и согреваемые лучами солнца, Ичиго вдруг подумал, что жизнь, в общем-то удалась. Одежда сохла, есть и пить не хотелось — наспех проглоченные комочки того самого «кошачьего корма» сделали свое дело, Ренджи в солнечных очках изучал передатчик, вращая настройки, и, что удивительно, молчал.

А Ичиго, щурясь на заходящее солнце, вспоминал, почему так вышло, что они оказались вроде как парой. Ну, по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы искренне радоваться таким вот часам, проведенным наедине.

Все началось с дрочки. Или с просмотра порнографии. Впрочем, это было неважно, так как случилось в один день. Отец и девочки уехали на выходные в Киото, Ренджи решил заночевать у Ичиго, и они коротали вечер, щелкая по кнопкам телевизионного пульта. Порнуха шла поздно, да и была какая-то скучная, но спать не хотелось, поэтому они с Ренджи пили пиво в темной комнате, освещенной лишь экраном телевизора, перебрасывались какими-то пустяками — вроде того, что нужно сходить купить новые очки, а еще забежать к Урахаре и не забыть забрать вещи из прачечной. Перебрасывались под преувеличенно страстные стоны на экране и понемногу возбуждались. Ренджи, кажется, тогда и начал первый. Или не первый. Или они начали одновременно — честно говоря, Ичиго представления не имел. Просто в какой-то момент они уже полулежали на диване, трогали себя между ног и комментировали происходящее. Ничего особенного — подрочили, и все закончилось. Ичиго даже не вспоминал об этом эпизоде, Ренджи, как потом выяснилось, тоже.

Только на третье или четвертое появление Ренджи они вспомнили — во время переругивания Ренджи с Урахарой. Тогда Ренджи в сердцах заявил, что некоторые погостепреимнее будут, да и ночевать у них приятнее. В памяти Ичиго всплыло то, давнишнее приключение, и он расхохотался, подтвердив, что они найдут, чем заняться. Тогда они смотрели порно уже у Ичиго в комнате, разговаривали — ну и дрочили, конечно.

Ренджи стал бывать у Ичиго чаще, потом это вошло в традицию, потом… Потом они завалились спать на полу, проснулись в обнимку и со стояками. Но даже тогда, лениво трогая друг друга, они не задумывались о чем-то большем — как обычно трепались о девчонках, о жизни в Шестом отряде, об учебе и о том, чем Ичиго собирается заняться после школы. Ничего особенного не происходило, абсолютно. Ичиго по-прежнему нравились девчонки, а Ренджи был Ренджи, это совсем другое.

Просто в какой-то момент оказалось, что ночной треп с Ренджи и последующая дрочка превратились во что-то нужное, без чего Ичиго было холодно и тоскливо, тяжело ныло в висках и доставало ненужными мыслями. 

Их первый настоящий, сознательный секс получился неловким — оба смущенно отводили глаза, краснели, пока, полностью обнаженные, терлись друг о друга. И только когда кончили, прижимая член к члену, их отпустило. У Ичиго словно лопнул в груди шар, который надувался там все это время, лопнул, ударил под дых и разлетелся ошметками. Тогда же они впервые поцеловались.

Потом, после бурного продолжения, идиотских экспериментов и дурацкой похоти пришло какое-то умиротворение, в котором Ичиго уже не воспринимал Ренджи отдельно от себя. Тот вошел в его жизнь, стал чем-то большим, чем друг, да так и остался.

— Опа, нашел! — Ренджи толкнул Ичиго в бок острым локтем и торжествующе сунул под нос передатчик.

Ичиго вздрогнул — похоже, он чуть не задремал, уже даже почти стемнело — только море переливалось, словно подсвеченное изнутри. Он лениво скосил глаз и увидел на экране медленно двигающийся рой точек.

— Ого, сколько их там.

— Целая команда, — Ренджи убрал передатчик и потянулся.

— Интересно, от чего они погибли?

— От болезней, наверное, — Ренджи сосредоточенно одевался — судьба моряков его явно не беспокоила. — Нам выдали неделю на разрешение проблемы, так что сейчас быстро решаем вопрос — и отдыхать. Акон тут дал координаты подходящего островка…

Ичиго тоже начал натягивать просохшую одежду.

— А с этим что делать? — он постучал ногой по надувному бортику. — Здесь оставим?

— Да ну, свернем и заберем с собой. Искать еще потом…

— Ага, ладно…

Они взмыли в воздух, когда их «дом» с шумом схлопнулся и упал на ладонь Ренджи большой зеленой горошиной. Корабль отыскался через пятнадцать минут. Глядя на лениво расположившуюся на палубе команду, Ичиго все больше недоумевал. Команда меньше всего походила на Пустых. Она, черт возьми, и на мертвецов не походила. Раздавался хриплый смех, разбиваемый шумом рассекаемой воды и скрипом снастей, матросы резались в кости, смачно грохоча стаканом о днище перевернутой бочки, кто-то заунывно вытягивал одну ноту, и голос разносился над поверхностью моря.

Ренджи внимательно посмотрел на передатчик, поворачивая его под углом в неровном свете едва проглядывающей из-за туч луны.

— Нихрена не понимаю, — пробормотал он. — Может, все Пустые сосредоточились в трюме? Так сразу и не разберешь. Слушай, давай спустимся и посмотрим…

Ичиго дернул Ренджи за рукав, изумленно показывая пальцем. Луна освещала корабль, словно растворяла плоть и обнажала кости, покрытые ветхой одеждой. Там, где только что сидели люди, двигались скелеты. Они по-прежнему хохотали, стуча костями и запрокидывая черепа, повязанные линялыми косынками.

— Вот же дерьмо, — искренне и с небывалым чувством сказал Ренджи. — Ладно, Ичиго, приступаем. Ты начинаешь с носа, я с кормы, в центре встретимся

Ичиго вытянул из-за спины Зангецу. Бинты разлетелись, обнажая клинок, рукоять привычно и удобно легла в ладонь, и Ичиго благодарно сжал пальцы.

Первого из матросов он ударил наискосок, рассекая пустоглазый череп по диагонали. Второго разрубил ровно по центру, а когда развернулся к третьему, осознал, что ни один из ударов не достиг цели. Матросы, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжали заниматься своими делами. Ичиго, выбрав жертву, уже не торопясь тщательно прицелился и взмахнул мечом.

Духовный клинок прошел сквозь пирата, словно состоял из воздуха, а при ударе вибрировал, непривычно отдаваясь в запястье. Ичиго предпринял еще несколько попыток отправить эту душу куда подальше — но у него так ничего и не вышло.

Они с Ренджи встретились у центральной мачты. Молча переглянулись и спрятали мечи, постояли, задумчиво обозревая странную команду. Сам корабль в лучах лунного света сейчас казался древней развалиной, какие Ичиго видел по телевизору в передачах вроде Дискавери — о затонувших кораблях.

— Нихера не понимаю, — подытожил Ренджи их молчаливый диалог. — Что будем делать?

Ичиго продолжал рассматривать корабль. В голову лезли истории о Летучих голландцах, сокровищах, страшных проклятьях, удерживающих корабль между миром живых и миром мертвых. Но как бы там ни было — просто так оставлять это было нельзя.

— Хрен его знает, — он почесал в затылке. — Но делать что-то надо.

Ренджи хмыкнул.

— И почему я именно так и подумал?

— Да пошел ты. Мы можем вызвать Двенадцатый отряд?

— Неа, отсюда нет. Только портал в подвал к Урахаре-сан.

Ичиго, нахмурив брови, соображал.

— Слушай, если отбросить сказки про проклятье, в чем тут может быть дело?

Они пошли к борту, уселись, свесив наружу ноги. Какой-то матрос прошел сквозь них, и Ичиго передернуло от вида сухих пожелтевших костей, погружающихся в их тела. Брр.

Ренджи задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Проклятья не всегда сказки.

— В каком смысле? — Ичиго нахмурился и ковырнул почерневший облезлый борт корабля.

— Ну вот если взять души, — устроился Ренджи поудобнее, — почему они остаются в Мире живых? Их что-то держит — близкие люди, незаконченное дело или что-то еще. Иногда души привязаны к конкретному месту.

— Хочешь сказать, что они привязаны к этому кораблю так сильно, что никуда не могут податься — и даже занпакто не может отправить их из этого мира?

— Да не обязательно, — отмахнулся Ренджи, — у них может быть какое-нибудь незаконченное дело, которое их держит крепче цепи. 

— А такое случалось? Я думал, занпакто отправляет душу на перерождение вне зависимости от ее привязанностей.

— Ну, — Ренджи почесал в затылке, — никогда с таким не сталкивался. Но в теории это возможно — нам в Академии рассказывали.

— Ясно, — Ичиго уныло поболтал ногами. От моря веяло острой соленой прохладой, ветерок задувал под хакама. Ичиго прижался плечом к Ренджи.


	3. Chapter 3

— Отличная погодка, господа.

Они обернулись так резко, что Ичиго едва не свалился в воду. Перед ними стоял, похоже, капитан. Ичиго вообще думал, что всех капитанов выделяет что-то такое неуловимое, что-то странное, чего нет у других — взять хоть Кучики Бьякую, хоть Кенпачи, хоть этот ходячий труп.

— Херня, капитан. Херня, а не погода, — огромный скелет сделал вид, что сплюнул. — И жизнь эта херня.

— Надо наслаждаться, пока можем, — и капитан дробно хрипло захохотал, так что крошечный скелет обезьянки, скрипуче завизжав, спрыгнул с его плеча и помчался прочь, карабкаясь по веревкам.

Ренджи и Ичиго переглянулись и вздохнули — похоже, пираты их не видели. Ичиго помахал рукой перед носом у капитана, тронул его сустав — ладонь прошла насквозь.

— Да твою же мать, — мрачно проворчал Ренджи. — Что ж все так сложно-то? Ну, как решаем?

— Мы ищем уже много лет, — подал голос третий пират, — это золото могли переплавить на украшения. Могли стереть в пыль и развеять по ветру, — пират закашлялся — Ичиго видел, что у него между хрящами застрял кусок одежды.

— Нет, — протянул почти мечтательно капитан, — оно ждет нас, я чувствую… Я чувствую, — прошептал он, доставая из внутреннего кармана золотую монету. — Вы ведь тоже чувствуете это. Оно зовет. Оно уже близко.

К капитану начала подбираться примолкшая команда. Они вытягивали шеи, хрустя позвонками, дуги ребер ходили ходуном при каждом их шаге. Матросы жадно смотрели на тускло поблескивающий кружок в пальцах капитана. 

Ичиго подобрался, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. Почувствовал руку Ренджи, которую тот положил ему на колено, и недовольно дернулся — да понял, он, понял.

— Золото все еще на земле, — плаксиво заговорил кто-то и тут же получил по шее — затеялась свара.

— Дик прав, — прогудел высоченный скелет, — судя по всему, проклятый кусок золота давно отправился на континент. Если бы он хоть раз опустился в наши воды, мы его почуя…

Капитан всадил в здоровяка кинжал, заткнув на полуслове. Облака затянули луну, и Ичиго моргнул — пираты выглядели как живые. В груди огромного широкоплечего негра торчала рукоять, которую капитан любовно оглаживал.

— Если золото окажется на континенте, мы пойдем за ним, как пошли на дно морское, — он с силой выдернул кинжал и начал внимательно рассматривать его, поднеся к глазам. — Есть желающие поспорить?

Негр фыркнул и отодвинулся, потирая грудь. Вышла луна, и команда вновь преобразилась.

— Идите работать, бездельники! — вскричал капитан. — День, когда мы снимем проклятье, уже совсем близко! «Черная жемчужина» должна встретить его достойно.

Он облокотился о борт, и Ренджи с Ичиго с отвращением отодвинулись.

— Совсем близко, — прошептал капитан, медленно вращая в белесых костяшках пальцев крупную золотую монету.

Ренджи осторожно приблизился к нему, протянул руку и попытался прикоснуться к монете.

— Ты чего делаешь? — Ичиго смотрел с любопытством.

— Слушай, вокруг монеты такая интересная реяцу, — он напряженно всматривался в кружок.

Ичиго прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Пираты вокруг обладали мизерной духовной силой. От них фонило едва-едва, и Ичиго, сколько ни пытался, так и не смог увидеть их рейраку. Зато вокруг монетки подрагивал отчетливый голубоватый след духовной силы. Ренджи уже шарил по карманам, выуживая свой передатчик. Он поднес его к монете и нажал какую-то кнопку. Раздался тихий щелчок, как при съемке фотокамерой, передатчик мигнул. А Ренджи довольно спрятал его в карман.

Капитан же продолжал стоять, словно прислушиваясь, и все так же покручивал монету — до тех пор, пока не начало сереть и зыбкий свет луны не растворился в наступающем утре. Он с трудом развернулся и, прихрамывая, пошел прочь.

— Два румба вправо! — зычно крикнул он.

— Есть два румба вправо! — отозвалось сразу два голоса, по палубе застучали босые ноги, где-то наверху, среди такелажа заверещала обезьянка.

«Черная жемчужина» дрогнула и начала менять курс. Захлопали паруса, заскрипели реи.

— Пошли отсюда, — проворчал Ичиго, — надо подумать.

Ренджи перемахнул через борт и завис над водой.

— Тут палатку раскинем? Или поищем островок?

— Лень мне, — Ичиго зевнул.

— Ты же ни хрена не делал?

Ренджи вытащил зеленый шарик, надавил — «дом» раскинулся, покачиваясь на волне, которую оставила за собой «Черная жемчужина».

— Да пошел ты, — Ичиго шагнул на корму и тут же взмыл вверх: плотная поверхность под его ногами содрогнулась, смялась и начала медленно тонуть. — Твою мать!

— Мда, — Ренджи почесал в затылке, — одноразовое оно какое-то. Давай другое возьмем.

Следующий домик оказался копией предыдущего. Ичиго осторожно прошелся по корме, попрыгал, но решил, что в этот раз утонить им не грозит. Вздрогнул от шлепка Ренджи по заднице, развернулся и врезал тому от души, опрокидывая на дно. Ренджи изловчился, ухватил Ичиго за ногу и завалил, обхватывая за плечи и прижимая к себе.

От их возни дом ходил ходуном, плескалась и стучала в днище вода. Ичиго замер, глядя Ренджи в глаза, дунул ему в лицо и высвободился, потирая руки.

— Придурок, — проворчал он. — Лучше давай продумаем план. Только не как обычно, — глянул он искоса.

Ренджи ухмыльнулся, распуская хвост, и помотал головой. Распластался по небольшой корме, закинул руки за голову и потянулся.

— План такой. Ищем это сраное золото по отпечатку духовной силы, подбрасываем капитану, смотрим, что будет.

— Каким образом? — Ичиго пристроился рядом, вытянул ноги и уткнулся Ренджи в плечо. — Ты даже до монеты дотронуться не смог.

— Блин, — Ренджи поворочался, выпростал руку и обнял Ичиго — тот ощущал тепло его ладони, которое растекалось ручейками по всему телу. — Тогда план такой — ищем золото, а там будет видно.

Ичиго начал хохотать.

— Отличный план, Ренджи, — сквозь смех проговорил он, — как обычно.

— Да пошел ты, — рука Ренджи скользнула под вырез косоде, и Ичиго придвинулся ближе, — можешь придумать свой, умник.

— Вызвать Урахару и доложить в Двенадцатый отряд? — предположил Ичиго.

Ренджи приподнялся, откинул волосы и уставился, высоко приподняв татуированную бровь.

— Ладно, ладно, — Ичиго дернул его за алую прядь, вынуждая улечься, — согласен, это тупо.

Они замолчали, прислушиваясь к шелесту моря. Поднималось солнце, становилось все теплее. Ренджи раздвинул полы косоде, обнажая Ичиго грудь, и прижался губами к соску. Быстрый влажный язык прошелся по возбужденной коже, и Ичиго застонал, обнимая Ренджи.

Каждое прикосновение дразнило, посылая волну дрожи по всему телу, и он начал массировать Ренджи чувствительную точку на шее, прямо за ухом. Тот отзывался, с каждым нажатием все сильнее втягивая в рот сосок. Потом Ренджи оторвался от него и принялся вылизывать второй. Ичиго задрожал, решительно отстраняя его, и начал торопливо раздеваться. Ренджи дрожащими руками тоже взялся за пояс, пытаясь развязать узел. 

Ичиго, наконец-то, выскользнул из одежды и стал ему помогать. Сняв хакама, он жадно запустил руку под белье и сжал горячий твердый член. Не выдержал, опрокинул Ренджи на спину, сдернул фундоши и взял у него в рот — глубоко, заглатывая до самого горла. Ренджи выгнулся, застонал, и Ичиго пришлось хватать его за бедра, чтобы не дать вбиваться в глотку. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как головка трется о небо, а Ренджи содрогнулся и снова дернул бедрами.

Ичиго начал сосать — быстро и жестко, теребя языком крайнюю плоть, ныряя в раскрытую щель и высасывая оттуда капли смазки. От возбуждения сводило плечи, Ренджи метался под ним как заведенный и то тянул Ичиго на себя, то со стоном отталкивал.

— Ичиго, — прошептал он срывающимся голосом, — повернись. Дай мне…

Ичиго оторвался от его члена и поднял голову. Лицо Ренджи при взгляде на него исказилось, он задохнулся, а глаза подернулись дымкой.

— Блядь, — прохрипел Ренджи, — дай мне тебе вставить.

Он потянул Ичиго на себя, целуя, потом уложил рядом на бок и повернул к себе спиной. Ичиго чувствовал, как между ягодиц тычется горячий, влажный от слюны член.

— Смазки нет, — он улегся поудобнее и согнул ногу в колене, потерся задницей о член. В него тут же протолкнулось сразу три пальца, и Ичиго вздрогнул, когда они начали тереться о еще воспаленную кожу ануса.

— Ты растянутый, — Ичиго заколотило, когда Ренджи прихватил кожу на шее и немного сжал зубы. — Ты охрененно растянутый…

— Да вставь мне уже, идиот!

Ичиго толкнулся ягодицами, потерся о член Ренджи — и охнул, когда тот уперся ему в задний проход. Ренджи входил в него мучительно медленно, толстый ствол растягивал несмазанную задницу, и Ичиго казалось, что он сейчас порвется. А потом Ренджи толкнулся бедрами, входя до упора и прижимаясь яйцами к промежности, и Ичиго выдохнул. Поерзал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям — саднило, тянуло, и одновременно горело изнутри огнем удовольствия. Ичиго насадился на член, отчаянно жмурясь, и сжался, когда Ренджи начал его трахать резкими рывками.

От бесконечных толчков в заднице как будто плескался жидкий огонь, в ушах шумело, а от звуков влажных шлепков темнело в глазах. Ичиго стискивал мышцы вокруг члена, насаживаясь все глубже, дрочил себе, задыхаясь и смаргивая пот. А когда Ренджи задергался, растягивая анус еще больше, заполняя его спермой, Ичиго, содрогаясь всем телом, кончил вместе с ним.

Они лежали, тяжело дыша. Ренджи бездумно размазывал по животу Ичиго сперму и прижимался губами к затылку. Ичиго чувствовал на коже его горячее дыхание, а от прикосновений губ в груди разливалось щемящее тепло. Он положил руку на ладонь Ренджи, прижимая ее к себе — хотелось полежать подольше, ощущая Ренджи вот так, всем телом.

Потом они купались — точнее, Ренджи купался, а Ичиго болтал ногами в воде и обливался. Задницу порядком саднило, еще не хватало, чтобы туда попала соль. Ренджи, правда, предложил использовать лечебное кидо, но Ичиго поднял его на смех — еще не хватало, чтобы его задницу разорвало нахрен. Он лучше так походит.

Ренджи подплыл к бортику, плеснул на накрывшегося косоде Ичиго и схватил за пятку. Начал массировать, и Ичиго задергался — щекотно!

— Сиди уже, придурок, — Ренджи держал крепко.

Ичиго, наконец, вырвался, оттолкнул Ренджи, погружая его под воду, и улегся вдоль бортика.

— Слушай, а твой передатчик уловит такой слабый след?

Ренджи двумя руками оперся на борт, подтянулся и запрыгнул на него так резко, что вся конструкция закачалась на воде. Помотал головой, словно огромный щенок, соленые капли упали на разгоряченную от солнца кожу, заставив Ичиго вздрогнуть — и он ткнул Ренджи кулаком в бок. Тот проигнорировал удар, невозмутимо уселся на корме, скрестив ноги и завязывая мокрые волосы в высокий хвост.

— Здесь — уловит, — уверенно ответил он. — Вот в Каракуре — нет, там полно помех. А тут самая настоящая пустыня, так что полный порядок. 

Ичиго размышлял, вспоминания услышанный разговор:

— Получается, если пираты соберут все сокровища — то они превратятся в обычных Пустых?

— Или в людей, — задумчиво добавил Ренджи.

Они снова замолчали.

— Значит, все-таки нужно отыскать эту чертову хрень и как-то привести к ней пиратов. Вопрос в том, как?

— Что-то они там говорили про воду — что в воде чувствуют лучше, — продолжил Ичиго.

Ренджи просто потянулся, полез за сумкой, вытащил два питательных шарика — один закинул себе в рот, второй бросил Ичиго. Безвкусная капсула легла на язык и легко проскользнула в горло. 

— Одеваемся и двигаем. Может быть, получится все же стащить золото. А нет, так придется убираться — и отдавать дело Двенадцатому отряду, пусть разбираются.

Ичиго поморщился — Маюри он все еще недолюбливал. Да и с его отрядом не особо хотелось связываться, пусть даже Ренджи убеждал, что там работают нормальные парни. Под началом у Маюри, по глубокому убеждению Ичиго, что-то нормальное работать не могло .

По телу разлилось ощущение сытости, голод, грызший последний час, растаял без следа. Ичиго встали начал одеваться.

— А с этим что? — он постучал по дну их дома ногой.

— Свернем, потом развернем еще раз, посмотрим, оно и правда такое одноразовое, или первый комплект оказался бракованным. 

Ренджи затянул пояс, широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Ичиго. От этого взгляда в груди снова потеплело, и Ичиго, вместо того, чтобы привычно показать средний палец, отвел глаза, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Потом тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли и криво улыбнулся в ответ:

— Урахара нам еще должен будет — за участие в эксперименте.

— Ага, как же. У него за снег зимой скидок не добьешься.


	4. Chapter 4

Свернув свой водный лагерь, они взмыли в воздух и ушли в шунпо — в ту сторону, куда указывал передатчик Ренджи. Чем дальше они двигались, тем чаще им попадались люди. Огромные парусники, сверху похожие на кипу взбитых облаков, пролетали так быстро, что Ичиго не успевал их рассмотреть, море менялось — насыщенный темно-синий цвет становился все светлее, играя нежно-голубыми и лазурными пятнами отмелей, на которых шныряли мелкие лодчонки.

Они затормозили, когда стало ясно, что впереди — земля. Крупное поселение дрожало и переливалось — нет, не духовной силой, а неуловимым флером человеческого присутствия, через который даже большая крепость воспринималась словно игрушечная. Мелкие корабли у причала, суетливые люди-точки, кукольные дома…. Они с Ренджи начали снижаться.

И сразу же окунулись в разношерстную, говорливую, пеструю толпу. Толпа пахла свежей рыбой, фруктами и специями, звенела поддельным серебром и дешевыми украшениями, напирала со всех сторон, проскакивая сквозь них — и от этого в груди рождалась щекотка, и казалось, будто окунаешься в теплый кисель.

Ренджи вертел головой и метался от одного продавца к другому.

— Слушай, черт, — толпа, наконец, поредела, и Ичиго с облегчением выдохнул, — здесь что, везде рынок?

— Так порт же, — беззаботно пояснил Ренджи, все еще оглядываясь. — Эх, сюда бы в гигаях, ммм, — он счастливо потянул носом.

Ичиго расхохотался и потащил его прочь.

— Успеешь еще нагуляться.

— Кстати, не удивлюсь, если у Урахары-сан тут уже есть свое дело.

Ичиго только закатил глаза.

Сигнал от меченого золота отыскался сам — налился на экране темной зеленью, запульсировал. Близко, оказывается, совсем близко. Ичиго и Ренджи переглянулись и свечкой взмыли в воздух.

Дом возвышался над поселением и был, без сомнения, одним из самых больших и красивых. 

— Если я чего-нибудь понимаю, то тут живет какая-то местная знать, — пробормотал Ренджи, поглядывая на передатчик.

Тот взволнованно запищал, и Ичиго понял, что они оказались к золоту даже ближе, чем думали. На небольшой живописной площадке стояли двое — мужчина и молодая женщина.

Ренджи приземлился на ограду и присвистнул, заглядывая девушке в вырез, да еще с таким интересом, что Ичиго захотелось ему немедленно дать по шее. Или мужику в идиотском парике — потому что женщин Ичиго не то чтобы не бил — некоторые еще как заслуживали, но не любил бить.

Похоже, они угодили на трепетную сцену объяснений в любви — по крайней мере, Ичиго она смутно напомнило что-то такое. Напыщенный мужик важно разглагольствовал, девушка мялась и выглядела не сказать, чтобы особенно счастливой. 

— Ну что? — Ичиго подлетел к Ренджи.

— Оно у нее между сисек, — мрачно ответил тот.

— Блин. Что делать будем?

— Что-что… надо как-то вытаскивать.

Ичиго покосился на парочку. Вообще, не его это, конечно, дело, да и девушка не выглядела бесхарактерной овцой, но он бы с удовольствием наподдал все-таки придурку.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

Ичиго подошел девушке и сунул руку ей в вырез. Ладонь обдало холодком, а девушка вздрогнула и тяжело задышала.

— Слушай, Ренджи, может, она нас чувствует? Эй! — Ичиго пощелкал пальцем над ухом у девушки, но та не отреагировала. Лишь сильнее начала ерзать, пытаясь незаметно поправить туго стягивающий грудь корсет.

— Не мешай, я сосредотачиваюсь…

Ренджи застыл рядом — по виску у него катилась капелька пота, хотелось ее смахнуть, но Ичиго не рискнул лезть к нему сейчас.

— Помоги мне, — прошипел Ренджи.

— А что мне делать-то? — так же шепотом ответил Ичиго, сердясь на придурка — хоть бы объяснил толком.

— А чего ты шепчешь? — нормальным голосом поинтересовался Ренджи, и Ичиго не выдержал — от души отвесил затрещину. А тот начал хохотать.

— Псих, — проворчал Ичиго угрюмо. — Рассказывай давай, что нужно-то.

— Пытаешься уплотнить реяцу так, чтобы она материализовала плавающие вокруг тебя частицы рейши. А потом цепляешь чертов медальон или что там у нее, не вижу нихрена. Понял?

— Да понял, понял.

— Давай, ты сзади тянешь за цепочку, я спереди…

— Пытаешься залезть ей в сиськи,— подсказал Ичиго.

Ренджи в ответ только ухмыльнулся, и Ичиго бессильно показал ему кулак.

— Медальон я достаю, идиот, — сказал Ренджи. — Ну, давай…

Управлять своей реяцу Ичиго не умел — стоило признаться откровенно. Урахара говорил, что его сила слишком велика, чтобы так просто можно было деформировать вектор давления и работать ею как тонким инструментом. Но попробовать все же стоило. 

Ичиго сосредоточился, цепляясь за ощущение собственной реяцу, пытаясь определить ее границы; втянул в себя, уменьшая интенсивность и напор. Девушка перед ним изумленно выдохнула и завертела головой. Мужик в парике продолжал что-то бубнить, и мелькнула мысль, что его надо послать к черту за одно только занудство. Сформировав тонкий протуберанец, Ичиго попытался удержать его. Порыв ветра смахнул со лба капельку пота, мышцы свело от усилий — Ичиго потянулся к тонкой цепочке, стараясь поддеть ее. 

Ренджи напротив стоял бледный, с зажмуренными глазами. А потом Ичиго понял, что теряет контроль над своей силой. Он в панике распахнул глаза, пытаясь удержаться, но тщетно — его реяцу развернулась, прокатившись по площадке, Ренджи дернулся, дрогнула цепочка — и девушка осела, переворачиваясь через Ичиго, прошла сквозь него и полетела вниз. Мужик бросился сначала к ограждению, потом бестолково засуетился, а Ичиго с Ренджи переглянулись и ринулись следом за девушкой. Та уже с брызгами и грохотом вошла в воду и сейчас медленно тонула. Они с разгона влетели в воду и сейчас бестолково кружили вокруг, пытаясь хоть как-то замедлить падение.

Одновременно произошло две вещи — раздался глухой всплеск, и к девушке подплыл парень; подхватил на руки и помчался прочь, туда, на поверхность. А сквозь толщу воды прокатилась волна духовной силы, такая мощная, что отдалась у Ичиго в солнечном сплетении. Вот тебе и принесли золото пиратам.

Мокрые и раздраженные, они выбрались из моря и принялись наблюдать, как спасителя и девушку окружили солдаты.

Ичиго нахмурился и взялся за рукоять Зангецу:

— Что там происходит, не могу понять…

И в это время прямо над головами раскрылся портал. Ичиго с Ренджи переглянулись, посмотрели на девушку, посмотрели на парня…

— Мы сюда вернемся, — твердо пообещал Ренджи.

И они ринулись во врата.

Из портала они вывалились мокрые, взъерошенные и злые. Но у Ичиго крик застыл в горле, когда он увидел отца, Маюри и Бьякую, что-то обсуждавших с Урахарой.

— Ну и что вы там натворили, идиоты? — проскрипел Маюри, нехорошо щурясь.

Ренджи и Ичиго переглянулись.

— Ничего, — вылетело у них хором — и они переглянулись еще раз.

Бьякуя смотрел на них с легким любопытством, отец хмурился, а по маске Маюри ничего нельзя было понять.

— Сейчас Куросаки-сан и Ренджи-сан нам все расскажут, — проговорил Урахара.

Пока они отчитывались перед капитаном Двенадцатого отряда, пока Ренджи бегал за Бьякуей, уговаривая того сходить и посмотреть, что случилось с парнем и девушкой, пока Ичиго убедил отца, что с ним абсолютно точно все в порядке, прошло несколько часов.

Ренджи умудрился так достать Бьякую, что тот, глянув на Урахару, согласился заглянуть в то измерение. Вернулся невозмутимый, отряхивая с плеча несуществующую пылинку и сообщил, что все в порядке — пираты добрались до своего золота и сейчас двигаются к точке, на которую завязаны их цепи судьбы.

— Когда они туда доберутся, — холодно сказал Бьякуя, открывая портал в Общество душ,— вы отправитесь проконтролировать результат. 

— А... — начал было Ренджи, когда Бьякуя шагнул в портал.

— У тебя разрешение покинуть Общество душ на неделю?

— Эм, да.

— Вот и наслаждайся, — Бьякуя насмешливо сверкнул глазами, и портал за ним закрылся.

А Ичиго вытер холодный пот.

— Блин, когда он начинает строить из себя главу Великого Дома, у меня ноги подгибаются, — признался он Ренджи. — Ты только ему не вздумай сказать!

Ренджи в ответ только захохотал.

Все разошлись — даже вечно недовольный Маюри, прекративший, наконец, терзать их с Ренджи вопросами, а окружающих — заявлениями, что он теперь черта с два поручит хоть что-нибудь другим отрядам, потому что кругом идиоты, собрался, груженный какими-то сумками, и ушел в портал. 

Урахара пригласил на ужин, и когда они уже сидели и пили чай, Ичиго вспомнил.

— Дома оказались одноразовыми, — пробурчал он.

— Угу, — Ренджи кивнул, задумчиво грызя печенье и хитро косясь на Урахару.

— Надо же, всплеснул руками тот. — А вы сколько провели исследований?

— Одно, — признался Ичиго. 

Урахара неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Для того, чтобы понять, в чем проблема, мне нужно больше данных.

Ренджи вдруг ожил и подал голос:

— Мы готовы отправиться, ммм, обратно и провести дополнительные изыскания. 

Ичиго тихо затрясся от смеха, глядя, как Урахара прячет за веером лукавую усмешку.

— А у вас, Ренджи-сан, как раз свободное время есть, я слышал?

— Угу, — Ренджи энергично кивнул.

— Ну что же, — Урахара со стуком захлопнул веер, — придется вам еще немного поработать для науки. Заодно за теми ребятами присмотрите, верно?

Ответом ему был дружный вопль. Ичиго счастливо потянулся: значит, у них с Ренджи все-таки будет отдых: с морем, солнцем и даже, может быть, с пиратами. Главное — вспомнил он — не забыть смазку. Потому что очень хотелось купаться. Вот очень.


End file.
